On The Run
Escape ...*WHIRR* With that, the Kaburagi household teleported into the clear patch of green. From as far as they could see, there was nothing but a mixture of azure and emerald. Gai honestly couldn't understand what was going on- though Gottin had done something similar last time he saw her. "...Huh." He clicked his tongue in exasperation. "...Where the hell are we?" They heard a click, and a door opened. A familiar face topped with silver hair wrapped in a turban appeared, his only showing eye on them all. "You're with me." Kaito Karui had saved them all. "Should we feel safe?" Megami raised an eyebrow. "You aren't exactly the most trustworthy, Kaito." "It's me or Nika." Kaito pointed out. "You." Megami hastily amended her former statement. Gai's eyes seemed to widen- as did Kachihi's. Almost in unison, they exclaimed in unison in a baffled tone, "...It's that science guy!" Despite all that they attempted to distance from each other, Gaillardia Nagareboshi and Kachihi Amagase really were similar. Rikuri scratched her head in disbelief, feigning ignorance. "...Well, that was a bit of a shocker. She just...turned into darkness. We couldn't use her spiritual powers around her- no nothing." She waltzed up to Kaito, pressing her face in close proximity to his, while grasping a diary. "...And here you go. It's everything you needed to know about the Dragon Tenjougekido, just like I promised." She gave him a flirtatious wink. Kaito took the diary, not so much oblivious to her advances as disregarding them completely. "Thank you Rikuri. I was quite certain you could get the job done." He sifted through some of the pages. "This is very interesting." "What's interesting?" Hiyori had just entered the room, laden down with packaging. "Kaede's cup size is F." It took about five seconds for Hiyori to throw the packaging at Kaito's head. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT!?" Kaito stood up, rubbing his head. "Sorry, sorry." He chuckled, picking up the book again. Rikuri smirked, teasing Hiyori lightly, "...You're just jealous cause she's more stacked than you? For shame." She mockingly pressed her breasts against Hiyori's face, before hopping back. Glancing around, she sighed, "...Ah, well. Fun's over...I guess." Gai raised his eyebrow, questioning, "...Huh. Where're you going?" Rikuri stuttered for a moment. "...I need to...go iron my dog." Without any further interruption, Rikuri Nagareboshi dissapeared. "...Damn woman. She's always so elusive." Gai sighed, before turning to the group. "...Well, this is where I leave. He, almost nonchalantly, turned to leave without saying goodbye. Flicking Kachihi a certain core, he made a gesture, before vanishing. Kachihi gazed down at the ground, dissapointed that he couldn't talk to Gai at all during that whole time. "...I..." "Don't be too let down." Rika approached Kachihi, smiling. "I can always find Gai again should I need to. Anything you want to say to your mother can be resolved when this is all over." His smile was about as kind as anyone could make a smile. Pity Gai could never wear one like his "younger brother". "Grandma ignored us..." Aoi was sitting in a corner with Momoiro, starting longingly at the exit Gai had taken. Kachihi sighed. "...Yeah...I guess you're right." Though...he would always want to talk to Gai in a normal conversation, at least once. He turned to his children, sitting down next to them, confiding, "...Eh, don't worry about it. He's just...a guy. Nobody special." Kagirinai glanced at the clock. "...Well, I'm outta here. Got some...'things' to do." By 'things', that was obviously illegal activities. "Smell ya later, losers." Of course, he didn't care for the fact that he had narrowly escaped death that time- just now he could do whatever he wanted. Eimi grasped Mai's hand tightly. "..Stay close to me. I don't want you getting hurt. Out there...is unspeakable horrors. Now that Kaede's done so much...We can't turn back now. It's all or nothing. So stay by my side. We'll take this on, together." Mai's pale face flushed with pink. It was as red as she could get. "Of course. I'll never let you go." "Ok, when did this happen?" Megami eyed her daughter shrewdly. "I don't disapprove, I am just curious." Eimi's eyes seemed to glaze over, before backing back, letting Mai's hand go for a moment, affirming, "...She's very persuasive. Very, very persuasive. And besides...she's not too bad. Kinda cute, actually. ...Anyway, it should help with the Nagareboshi/Chokushi alliance a little, since..." she glanced out the window, noticing a white and red streak shooting off. "...The clan head is an abrasive, ignorant, insufferable jackass." She clutched Mai's hand tightly once again. "...This should clear everyone's heads for a bit." Megami smiled, and walked up to her daughter. "True, she is very cute." She looked over at Eimi. "I'm just glad you grew into being a decent child." She placed a hand on Eimi's head. "I've heard alot about what a...I suppose the nicest word is "bad", child you were." Eimi shrunk back. "...I...I wasn't so bad. Gai even said...all I needed was proper guidance to force myself back on the right path. Thus, that is what he did...He can be nice...sometimes." It was true...Eimi had definitely grown into a model citizen- especially since she mostly stayed away from Kagirinai's antics. Now, with Mai beside her, she could finally break free from that what was shackling her down- Masato's curse was lifted. "He said I wasn't bad- I just needed to be set free from Dad's hold and helped along by him." She glanced down. "...By the way. What happened, to Dad...." Gai never told her- he'd killed him. "Well..." Megami frowned. "You know how our family was separated when Masato, you, Gai, and Giri were all thrown into the rift? Well...Masato didn't take well to it, and his sanity slipped quickly. He was led to believe we all were dead...he fought with Gai over it and...your father is dead." Blunt, and to the point. Eimi's eyes widened in shock- there was no, no way that that could have happened. Tears began to well up in her eyes- though keeping her from devolving into unintellgent blubbering was holding Mai's hand. "...Gai lied...to me...?" It was always kind to be cruel in such cases. She regained her composure, remarking, "...There IS a way to bring him back and turn him to normal, right?" Megami smiled. "Such a good little girl." She hugged Eimi briefly. "If there is a way, I'll find it. Don't worry about it for now." Masato was mine when he was alive, he's mine in death. We'll fix it." She looked at Mai, who understood. It would be her job to console Eimi when this was said and done. Kaito and the Chokushi family were being patient, letting this family reunion run it's course. Megami walked over to Kachihi next. "So...you're my grandkid?" Kachihi glanced up, moving from his almost fetal position near the twins, before hopping to his feet. To tell the truth...he was nervous. Really, really, nervous. Considering that it was from either from her or Masato that Gai got his attitude, she could treat him like Gai does...or it could be just Gai's problem. Kachihi began to sweat buckets, completely and utterly worried. "Ye-Yes, ma'am..." He scratched the back of his head, backing back slightly before he collided with the wall by accident. She flicked his forehead. "Don't call me ma'am." Then she smiled. "I didn't get a good look at you last time we met, but you are the spitting image of my son when he was younger. But you don't have his bad attitude." She kissed his forehead where she had hit it. "You're a good kid, and don't let Gai put you down, ok?" Kachihi stuttered as a faint shade of crimson crossed his cheeks, backing back, crossing his arms. "...Ri-right." Still, he wasn't exactly too sure... "...At least, I just want him to call me his son, even once...But you're right..." From then on, he stored such an inferiority complex away in the back of his mind. She smiled and turned to Fumiko. "How have you been, Fumiko?" "I-I'm fine." Fumiko was shocked that Megami remembered him. "That's good. Has Kachihi treated you well?" She sounded concerned, eyeing Kachihi as if she didn't believe he couldn't treat Fumiko well. "Of course!" Fumiko said instantly. It wasn't a lie either. "That's good." She smiled. "Now...who are these two?" Her attention fell on Aoi and Momoiro, who were still sitting in the corner, Aoi's attention still on the exit Gai had made. Momoiro, almost instantly, leapt into Megami's arms with a broad smile plastered upon her face. "I'm Momoiro Amagase...This is Aoi. We're twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins. We come from Kachihi-papa and Rika-mama...." Kachihi immediately made a face, noting that Megami would be wierded out by the fact that their 'mother' was a dude. There was no way he could pass Rika off for a girl- not now. Megami caught the energetic child and smiled. "You're a rambunctious little one." Aoi, following her sister, walked over to Megami, and tugged on her dress. Megami picked up Aoi as well, holding each of them in one arm as if they were infants. "I see you're the quiet one." Aoi quickly fell asleep against Megami's large chest, looking as innocent as ever. She looked over at Rika. "And you're the "mother", Rika? I see Seishin biology does wonders." Rika flushed. "You knew?" "You have my son's genetic material, and I have a special knack for detecting boys like you, as Kasumi will attest." She smiled. "Don't worry, our family is odd to begin with." Kasumi's eyes widened, before immediately scrambling to his feet. "...Alright, I'mma make like my pants...and split." With that, the Quincy attempted to run for the hills, to no avail as Senji grabbed his arm. "...You ain't goin' anywhere, got that?" Senji quipped, causing Kasumi to make a face at him. Senji began to contemplate, "...Speakin' of which...how the heck do those Seishin give birth...You got some grade-A freaky material right there. Kachihi sighed, "...Something about a c-section...I remember Gai wouldn't have me the natural way, so..." "The c-section is indeed the safest way." Megami agreed. "For males anyway. And it brought these two angels into the world, so we can't complain. Now, the natural way is a bit different. Masato had explained it. It involes-" "Ok!" Kaito quickly interrupted. "I do think we've heard enough. Our problem is currently Kaede. This diary-" He held it up. "Contains information on her. Would anyone like to have this information divulged?" Kasumi sighed in relief. Now that that woman was distracted, he could run off- or not. Senji's grip tightened around his arm, before dragging him in closer. "...That's something I can tell you about later. I'mma ask..." his gaze focused on Megami, and then, Rika. "...I gotta learn how to give birth. Great party trick, no?" Kasumi growled. "...You have no idea how much of a twit you sound like." Of course, Senji didn't listen as the group gathered around Kaito, waiting for such important information. Kaito opened the diary, and skimmed the pages again. "I will read it exactly as I see it." He cleared his throat. "'First off, Kaede Mikazuki was born sometime in the past—around the time of The Day the Soul King Fell, which is, as you know, when Gai defeated Kazuma in the past and set up this whole fiasco. She's…not, not a Tenjōgekido at all. Even I don't know what she is—but her mannerisms, fighting style, appearance, and personality is similar to that of Nika's. Her psychic powers—while powerful, are stunted by the two second delay between them taking effect. In addition, someone—or something is possessing her to relay their ideals through her body.'" Everyone inched back in shock. "...Wait, so you're saying...that we shouldn't blame Kaede for anything...but the thing possessing her?" Kachihi stuttered, before declaring, "...Then that's what we have to do. We're going to free her from her torment and let her...be happy. That's all there is to it." Kasumi sighed, "You do know, that others won't agree with that? Regardless or not if she's in control, she IS performing evil acts, y'know. She can't get away with the consequences. Understand, idiot? We're going to take her down." Aoi woke up, and removed her face from Megami's breast, where it had been pressed as she slept. "We should save her...she has someone who loves her too...killing her is bad..." Kaito the child an appraising sort of look, and Megami smiled. These two would be a fine new generation of Nagareboshi. "Well, Aoi has never truly been wrong." Fumiko pointed out. "The child is shockingly accurate." Kachihi nodded. "...She's right. We need to find a way to exorsize that thing from her soul...Guess we can't just beat it out of her..." Kasumi tapped Kachihi on the forehead. "...Now, think about it. Rika knows Onmyoudo. All we need to do is get Rika close enough, and game, set, match." Senji interrupted, "Shame she's in a whole 'nother power class. That causes...problems." "I don't think just one Omnyōdo is enough ti purify her to begin with." Kiyoko murmured. "However, if all of us get Kaede to focus on us while Mai and Rika conduct the exorcism, could that work?" Kachihi ground his teeth. "...The problem is, we need to get to a level where she'll see us as a distraction...I know, I'M nowhere near that..." He slumped. "...Guess we'll need help again, then..." "Well..." Kaito pulled out a syringe. "I have a new strength formula, if you're interested..." Kiyoko narrowed her eyes. "Why do you sound so hesistant?" "It causes you to melt, reducing you to molten remains of your former self, an hour after the original injection..." Kaito sighed. Kachihi inched back, stammering, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!...We'll be fine." Kasumi snarked, "Y'know, you could do something that your entire clan has NEVER done." "...That is?" Kachihi lifted his eyebrow, curious. "...Train, dumbass. Don't cut corners, push hard. I mean you'll either come out a superman or a wreck. Don't snap or die, either." Kasumi answered. "That's the problem..." Megami sighed, as Aoi fell back to sleep against her breast. They worked well for pillows. "You all are too weak. Training won't get you anywhere, not nearly to the level you need to be to take on Kaede. The level of power I possess is close to hers, but I was more of a natural talent. Same with Masato and Gai. But that seems to have died down with the generations not being so...um...inbred." Kasumi scratched his head. "...Guess you're making this clan, rather, erm, normal, right, Kachihi?" Kachihi elbowed him in the ribs. "...Shut up, Kasumi." Kasumi added, "...Yes, it's true. You don't possess Gai or Masato's natural talent, so you'll need to work your arse off to be seen as a threat to Kaede. So, let's get to work, shall we?" "You aren't following, Kasumi." Megami sighed. "Training won't get us anywhere. We have our stategy..." "The problem is implementing it." Chiisai murmured. Kasumi's eyes sharpened, as he stroked his chin in a half-arsed attempt to imitate a professor. He was never one for following, anyways. "...If that's the problem, then..." He shrugged his shoulders, sighing, "...Welp, I'm outta ideas..." Kachihi stuttered in doubt, "...Then, WHAT do we do? I...I don't know...Maybe we should let Gai handle this..." Megami frowned. "I do have a method." She murmured. "However, it involves a rather lot of kissing." Kachihi shrunk back slightly. "...Wait, is that the Limit Remover you put on us before?" He scratched his head. "...I...kinda forgot about that. Would've been handy, if, y'know, I could have remembered it. Would've saved us a lot of trouble..." He sighed, completely annoyed at himself for his crappy memory. "It's only a temporary boost, but it should be enough for you all to provide a sufficient distraction with me while Rika and Mai try to exorcise Kaede's literal demons." Megami smirked. It'd been a long time since she'd had an actual challenge. Kachihi crossed his arms. "...So, in the end, we're little more than distractions?" He applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...Great, just fucking great. Back to the goddamn start. I- I mean, we, never improved at all." At this point, Kachihi could barely hold himself back. "It's not about improving, Kachihi." Megami smiled at him warmly. "You're trying to do too much again. At the end of the day, it's not about the power you could have had, but what you could do with what you have." She would make a good parent, had she been around to raise her kids. Kachihi sighed. "...Yeah, you're right..." Still...he wasn't sure after all. He always wanted to surpass Gai, or at least get to a level where he would acknowledge him as an equal. "...I guess it's not so bad..." He slumped. "...Anyway, off that. Should we start now, or no?" "Let's rest easy." Outou suggested and Megami nodded. "We'll start training tomorrow. Besides, I would hate to have to put these babies down." Even Momoiro had fallen asleep in Megami's arms. Kachihi was probably wondering where the hell was this woman when he needed a mother. Kachihi scratched his head. "...Well, at least she's better than Yuuki." That was obviously, a given. He was overjoyed that there was at least one member of his family who appreciated him... ...Soon after, dusk shrouded the area, leaving the group to sleep their troubles away. Little did they know, that things were only designed to hamper their progress even more. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Storylines